The Queen is Reborn
by Miss poetry
Summary: Drogon takes his mother for a proper burial.


The Queen is Reborn GOT fan fiction

Drogon flew for days with Daenerys body in his claw; as his flew his tears fell, producing a storm that made every person feel his pain. He flew to a far away land, an island hidden away from prying eyes where only magical beings roam. He wanted the proper burial for his mother; he couldn't leave her there at the mercy the villain that had killed her. He reaches the island just as the sun is setting making the island shine, the ocean, sky and sand are one blending together creating a picturesque scenery. Although Daenerys was dead he wanted her resting place to be as magnificent as she had been. The place is empty, desolate so quiet that the light wind can be heard. He gently lays her body in the sand and nuzzles up to her, gently giving her a goodbye kiss, his tears fall on her. He feels devastated, for he had lost the only family he ever had, both of his brothers were dead, and now he had lost his mother.

Although he wasn't human he did have emotions and feelings. He stays close to her just contemplating her body. He's about to burn her body when a noise interrupts him. He looks around angrily wondering who is interrupting him. He looks and looks but sees no one. He return his attention back Daenerys, then he hears it again. He turns around to where the sound came from and roar, his mighty roars echoes throughout the island. He roars again and the sounds is gone, he holds his ground then he see it, a small creature hidden behind a rock; he can see a small blue tail. He pounces catching the small animal by the tail. He is surprised to see it's a small dragon. The terrified dragon trembles in fear being at the mercy of Drogon.

Drogon cannot bring himself to kill the poor terrified dragon he lets go of him. He knew Daenerys won't approve of him killing a dragon. He is surprised that the tiny thing walks over to Daenerys body licks her face. Drogon returns his attention to Daenerys and pushes the small blue dragon out of the way. The small blue dragon fly away.

In the distance Kinvara walks into the beach, months ago she had found a half dead dragon she had nurse it back to health but a few days ago he had disappeared. She had followed the dragon to this place. She looks at the tiny blue dragon who has returned to Daenerys side. She's about to make her way to Daenerys but Drogon stands in front of her. Although he did not speak it was like he was pleading her to revive Daenerys.

Kinvara: I'm sorry…. It can't be done. She's dead and gone.

She is surprised by his reaction it's like he can understand her.

She sees Melisandre walking towards her.

Kinvara: I thought you were dead?

Melisandre: I was... but the lord of light call me back.

Kinvara: Why are your here?

Melisandre: I'm looking for Malka? Only she can stop all this?

Kinvara: Stop what? Who's Malka?

Melisandre: She will be the new Khaleesi, she is the true ruler of the seven kingdoms.

Kinvara: I hate to break it to you Bran the broken is the king.

Melisandre: For now, he's broken in more ways than you think. Why do think the Night King was after him. Why do you think he holds a connection to the undead. He alone will hail the destruction of the seven kingdoms.

Kinvara: What can we do? And how do we find this Malka?

Melisandre: She will be here shortly all we need is to summon her.

Kinvara: I can't... I was shun from Volantis.

Melisandre: I know for nursing a dragon. The lord of light has shown me everything. Together we can return peace to the seven kingdoms. I do need your help and their.

She looks at Drogon and tiny blue dragon.

Kinvara: Come here Azure.

The tiny blue dragon flies into her shoulder.

Melisandre: Will you help me summon Malka.

Kinvara: How? Where is she?

Melisandre walks over to where Daenerys body lies.

Melisandre: She's here all we need to do is wake her up. Her new name shall be Malka. Fire and ice should suffice.

They both begin chanting foreign words.

Melisandre and Kinvara: DRACARYS!

Dragon unleash fire and Azure unleash ice, Daenerys body disappear and once the smoke clears like the Phoenix a young woman is reborn from the ashes. The naked woman looks around confused with no knowledge of anything. She's beautiful with copper skin and black hair and unusual violet eyes like Daenerys had.

Kinvara is mesmerized seeing her there reborn from the ashes.

Melisandre walks over to her and attempt to comfort her.

Melisandre: They will be here for you soon. Nod if you understand Khaleesi?

Malka looks at her confused as to why she wouldn't understand her.

Malka: I understand...

She get up wobbly for she has never used her legs. It takes her a few seconds to steady herself.

Kinvara: Some clothes for the Khaleesi.

They hand her clothes for her to dress, an earthly brown dress made of various animal skins, in the same fashion of the Dothraki.

Melisandre and Kinvara can see from the corner of their eyes, a Dothraki horde is making their way to the new Khaleesi.

Melisandre: Good luck Malka, may you bring peace to the seven kingdoms, with luck you'll combine power and magic.

Azure the ice breathing dragon lands on her shoulder and Drogon stands next to her.

Melisandre and Kinvara walk away just in time to see raise her hands to the sky and turn the beautiful island into a desert.

The Dothraki horde had been riding for days ever since Daenerys death ever since they heard of Drogon taking her body. They had heard of legend of Phoenix who was reborn from the ashes. They believe their Khaleesi would be reborn again. They stop in front of her and bow down to their rightful Khaleesi. They place gifts are her feet. She accepted their token and jumps on Drogon and flys above them leading them to King's Landing to reclaim what was rightfully hers.


End file.
